User blog:5martis5/Vote for Martynas!
Lady and Gentelmans of the Jury!''' Here we are! The season which started so long ago has made to the end, and it is time for us to be judged by you! :) I’d like to review the game from my POV. I’ll try to be as short as possible, and do more in answering your questions. '''Original tribe – preswap (day 1-9) So, the season started with basically a tribe of new people to me. I knew Ella and Johnny from before, and I had played with Jaylen once. Pretty fast it went to a fight between Ella and Johnny. And since Ella was much more talkative with me, I would had took her side if needed. I remember the end of the first day here… I was asked “had you talked with anyone already?” I checked tribe’s cast and realize….. “yeah, I already had longer or shorter chats with everyone.” I was proud of that J As much as players like Jaylen or Luke were fast to call me “Ella’s goat” or even worse, my closest allie at that time was Calvin. We talked about possible alliances, he was warning be about Luke’s and JJ’s plan to “let Ella and Johnny keep fighting, and take out Martynas or Romain now”, and we had the most game and non-game talks everyday. That’s why when he wanted Luke out first on day 9, there was no problem for me to do it. Between swaps (day 10-15) In the swap I met Jake (with who I had played couple times more than a year ago) and Max who was new to me. I always had a good relationship with Jake, so it was not hard to restore it. Original Mariku had numbers here, and it looked like it will be an easy vote voting Max out. However, Ella decided that she wants Jaylen out, and now, if I want to stay loyal to original tribe – that means that we go to rocks. And with all respect – Jaylen isn’t the person I’d drew a rock. I was the swing vote to vote Jaylen out, and I did it. He blamed me a lot for that, but I have no idea why he expected me to draw a rock for a person who always ignores my messages, or replies by couple words. That night couple more events happened. Calvin (aka my closest allie) quit/was removed from the game, and Linus was added to….. my confessionals chat. That could have screwed me very bad, but luckily I wasn’t writing too many confessionals in the start of the game (because of the rumours of Luke having multiple accounts, and fair of he having couple of them in VL). The worst thing he could find there was unsuccesfull HII guesses (which aren’t good either, as it gave him an advantage). Luckily, he acted very cool about this situation, and we had couple good laughs (annoying hosts with them:)) 2nd swap: day 16-19 I got into a tribe of 5, with Jake and Romain here. I was close with Romain in original tribe (even if he straightly said that he don’t want alliance talks yet), and I got close with Jake on the 1st swap. We created an alliance (as I wrote in confessional that evening – it took me 16 days to do the thing people usually does on the first 3 days – to get into an alliance :D ) and we threw the challenge, to keep Ella and Jake’s friend Panchetor safe. As Jake suddenly got untrustworthy about Max, not knowing where his loyalty is. We voted Gabe out, and went to the merge. The Merge We merged at 9, and we got an alliance of 5 (me, Panchetor, Romain, Jake and Ella) - Kachiaru. It looked pretty awesome, and I loved the fact that there are 2 “bigger names than me” here. Back at the merge I created a “plan if everything goes perfectly” of course it didn’t happened. F7 and F6 didn’t went as I had planned…, but the F3 became the same as I thought it will be from the start. F9-F8 (Johnny’s and Linus’s vote) These were the 2 players with biggest names in the community. The two players who proved how big challenge beasts they are, and the two players who instantly became targets. People in Kachiaru (mostly Romain) wanted Linus gone first, however I was a little sad and disappointed about Johnny, so I would had preferred him gone before Linus. Back at day 9 (Luke’s TC) Luke told me how much sh*t Johnny is talking about me. It was the same things Johnny’s friend Thomas said couple months ago in another FTC, so I believed Luke’s info-leaks. That and lack of communications – made Johnny my target #1. Luckily, Linus won immunity, and I didn’t had to persuade alliance on who should go first. In my plan from 1st merged day, I thought that we will need to split votes between Max and Linus in F8 (as everybody knew about Max’s idol. But as Max wasted it on the first merged TC – there was no need for that, and everyone used an opportunity in voting Max. I wasted my vote stealer. I don’t even remember why :D I think we still wanted to split votes in case Linus found an idol from the 1st clue J F7-F6 The 2 TC which happened not in a way as I wanted. At F7 I was still “Kachiaru strong”, wanted us to go to F5 and then took biggest threats. I said that to Romain and Jake when after Johnny’s vote they told me that “we may need to turn on Ella earlier than F5”. So Jake decided to leave me out of the plan, he united people who weren’t as close to Ella and blindsided her. I didn’t knew how to react, I just thanked Jake and Romain for “keeping me out of this” as at that point I was getting into deeper personal discussions with Ella, which may had made it difficult for me to vote her out that week. However, that made me to reunite with Max (with who I stopped talking in the merge, and we just voted for each other) and Panchetor (with who I always were in alliance, but he was like “oh, that’s Jake’s friend” to me. We were almost never online at the same time, so we couldn’t build a strong bond before that. F6 was supper messy. After the stupidest twist ever, Ella was allowed to transfer her idol after being voted out, and that put Max on the top position here. What was left of Kachiaru (aka 80% of Kachiaru) decided to split votes between Ian and Max, I talked with Max, but was too vague in telling him that he needs to make sure that Ian votes with him. It was supposed to be 2-2-2 vote between Ian, Max and Jake. And with Max using an idol – me, Panchetor and Max was supposed to vote Jake out in a re-vote. That all was out when Ian and Max voted differently, and Ian just “Tysoned himself out” F5 vote Since the start of the merge I knew that I will need to turn on Jake, and there was a perfect time for that. He was the strategic mastermind of the season, so letting him anywhere near the end would be equal suicide. Luckily, both Romain and Panchetor agreed with that. At first I was talking with Max about joining us, but Max at the same moment said “I am talking with Jake now” so I went quiet and just did what had to be done. Of course, this made Max even more dangerous in the future (as his “underdog avoiding votes” story was extended), but Jake was still the bigger threat. F4-F3 vote I had a huge headache in F4 vote. Romain admitted to me that if I don’t have immunity – I go home. Max was promising me F2 if I keep him. I didn’t believed that, so I had to decide “which one I would be able to beat in FIC” I scrolled through all theIC results, seeing which one of them does better. Max does better in the ones I am good myself, and Romain does a little better than Max in the ones I am not good. That + the fact that Romain is always busy in university (so, less time for doing FIC) + the fact that I found out that Max had brought some still unused item in the auction made me to vote for Max, use another idol (I found this one without a clue) on Panchetor, and keep my fingers crossed for good FIC. And FIC was awful 2/3 was creativity part. I am awful in painting (I always say, that back at school I’d rather have 5 math lessons in a day than 1 painting lesson). And, as you see, my English is not good enough to write a story. I concentrated on the flash game. Luckily, there proved that my F4 choice was good, as Romain wasn’t good at writing and painting either, so I managed to win FIC. 4th IC victory in a row. J this was strategic point of my game 4 Individual immunities (3 of them with others being not even close) tells about my physical game and each of you can decide about what my social game was with you.'' Getting to the end without making huge enemies sounds awesome to me.'' '' I am pretty proud of my game here,'' and I believe that I would be a worthy representative of our season! I have lots of more to say, so feel free to ask anything. I hope you all are doing great, and we will be able to chat soon! Sorry for long speech and bad English! Sincerelly, Martynas Bendikas Category:Blog posts